petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Geometry Dash PTC
Ever wanted to play Geometry Dash on your DSi/3DS? Well now you can (kinda)! Instructions Start it up and a lot should be simple. I recommend only using the level editor, but you can do otherwise if you want. But it is not too good. Anyway, you can click "A" or tap the touch screen to jump. In the level editor, the d-pad moves the cursor and the "A" button places whatever you have in your hand. Hold "L" to basically say 'shift the screen' and move the screen the direction of the d/circle pad.. Use "X" to change what you have in your hand. Changelog Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release *Includes Level editor and engine. I need people to design levels to put in, I'm not that creative. Version 1.1.0 (The UPdate) * Now the engine scrolls vertically! Isn't very smooth, but it at least works. * Jumping improved. Now it works similar to how it actually does in Geometry Dash. * Vertical Level editing! * More items, specifically speed modifiers. * Speed adjustments * New control scheme for level editor: Holding "L" means scroll, so "R" is no longer needed. * Now you can exit a level you're playing (without ending the game) * Those Bug fixes though! * Now the pre-made levels are even MORE broken! * Sadly, this will be the last update in PTC unless I change my mind. Look forward to some similar game in SmileBASIC though (Trigonometry Dash, maybe? Probably too close and suspicious) Future Plans Perhaps not, but if so, I would like to add... * Reversed Gravity * More flexible sprite detection handling * More levels (or really any finished levels) Download Version 1.0.0 (not recommended, why would you download it?) Note: The top is the program, the bottom is the characters Version 1.1.0 Program: If you downloaded the characters before, no difference, you can just download the program. Characters: License THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes Preferable just use the level editor. The included levels are very bare or feel unfinished/unfair. And porting levels onto this is harder than one might think with the differences in physics. If you see any bugs, please tell me. A bug-fix update might be easy enough for me to actually want to do. Also, if you use the level editor to port a level from Geometry Dash, I'll try my best to add music for it and give it special treatment in loading that level. Credits *'Mariominer' - Programming, Art... Pretty much everything *RobTop - Ported game Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Arcade Category:Platform